Blame It On The Mistletoe
by iamtheoutcast
Summary: It's a Christmas Phanfic! Yippee! Enjoy this monstrous pile of fluff and a sprinkle of angst and hyperness. Dan/Phil, DanxPhil, boyxboy, Phan... LOVE. All flames will be used to ward off zombie attacks.
1. Prologue

December, in my opinion, is not nearly as festive as they make it out to be.

Every year, when this festive time of year rolls around, I hate it, hate it more than you could ever imagine.

And why, you might ask, do I hate the season to be jolly so much when for everyone else it's the best time of the year?

One word- Love.

There I'll be, innocently checking the price tag on some hideous Christmas sweater, when some couple would start kissing under the department store mistletoe or exchanging gifts beside the Walmart plastic tree. Occasionally, one would drop on one knee and say four life changing words, and it made me horridly upset because that would never be me.

I was simply doomed to be that socially awkward weirdo, all alone beneath the mistletoe.

I thought that maybe this year I would just ignore the season altogether, go full on Scrooge and lock myself indoors until the last chorus of Jingle Bells, the last joyful child's shout.

But with my luck, I ended up with the most festive roomate ever.

"PLEEEEEEASE?!" He'd begged, and how do you say no to that?!

And so up went our tree, which had not been approved by our landlady, andon the mantle was strung garland and lights.

Who knew that this year was different?

This is the story of the year Christmas changed for me, forever...

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's a Christmas Phanfic! I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, but Dan and Phil do and I'm feeling inspired! I had to borrow my dad's tablet to write this prologue (SHHHH!) So I sincerly hope ypu guys enjoy! Merry Christmas, meh peeps!<em>**


	2. Chapter 1

"DAN! Wake up, wake UP! It's Christmas!" Came an unusually childish voice. I groaned groggily, but a sleepy smile crept its way onto my face despite myself. Phil...

"Go 'way!" I moaned. Suddenly, he flopped onto my bed.

"GET UP, YOU SCROOGE," He shouted, yanked my pillow from beneath my head and thwacking me over the head with it. I squirmed around in an escqpe attempt and managed to close my fingers over my extra pillowcase.

This mesng war!

I spun around and smacked him with it.

"No!" I shouted back playfully. In response, he slapped my fluffy ammunition out of my hand and continued beating me senseless with his own weaponry.

I laughed as I realized I was beaten, with him on top of me, pinning me down, and me unarmed and half-asleep beneath him. He paused in his attack to give me a skeptical look.

"So... you're giving up?" He asked. I nodded, and after a brief search of my expression, his eyes lit up, apparently deciding I was telling the truth.

"Yay! Presents!" He squealed, running out of the room. I rolled my eyes, snatched his gift off of my bedside table, and followed him, still giggling slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Merry X-mas! Ill have the rest up tomorrowx. Love you, love you! Plea<em>se review!


	3. Chapter 2

I walked into our sitting room fee ling unusually festive- maybe Phil's holiday spirit was contagious? Oh, speak of the Devil-

There he was, his hair perfectly messy and his sparkly blue eyes that were just simply unfair shining with a childlike excitement. I walked over and plunked myself down next to him, tossing his present from me into his lap.

He grinned and thrust a package into my hands.

"Here, open it," He cried, tearing gleefully into his own gift. I rolled my eyes, then looked down at my present and smiled. It was so... so... so _Phil! _It was expertly wrapped as though it had been sent overnight directly from the Nort h Pole, covered in little bows. It was small, yet more attractive, more inviting, than any larger gift could ever hope to be. The wrapping paper, upon closer inspection, was covered in little lions, each in a Santa or elf hat of their very own. I smiled- Phil and I couldn't be more different, yet I now had no clue how I'd ever lived with out him.

"Aww!" Phil's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I glanced up to see him holding up the Christmas jumper I'd bought him- Green, long-sleeved, with four reindeer printed on the front. _Comet, Cupid, Donner,and Blitzen._I flashed a gigantic grin and motioned to my own sweater, emblazoned with the four other Santa Clause slaves- _Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen. _He raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled.

"Wow, matching sweaters- as though we weren't getting teased enough," My smile quickly faded.

"You don't like them? I thought they were funny..." I fretted. He reached over and squeezed my shoulder.

"No, I love them!" He reassured me. "They're hilarious!" And there I was, grinning wildly like a doofus.

"Now open your present, you little twat!" He shouted, guiding my hands back to the box in my lap.

"Fine," I moaned in mock reluctancy. Then, I carefully tore away the paper to reveal a bright red T-Shirt with a DanAndPhilShop tag. OPPOSITES ATTRACT, proudly announced the front.

"It's just like us- I had it made just for you," Phil whispered in my ear, and I swear my lips were stretched so wide across my face now that it sort of hurt.

Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chappy- LOTS OF YOUTUBERS KISSING! MISTLETOE... Lalalala! This story is just so fluffy I'm legitimaately choking on the fluffiness, lol. Love you, Love you, Please review! Also, to make you laugh if you're horribly dirty minded and corrupted...<strong>_

_**Spell IHOP out loud and then say NIS. MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOU HOHOHOERS!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Later on that same day, we went to a Christmas party at PJ's house with all of our friends. Even a few of our American friends flew out to spend the day with us!

I was absentmindedly chatting with Ian and Anthony- two of the aforementioned Americans- when Chris stood up on the coffee table and shouted-

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY A GAME?!" We all nodded, despite the fact that we had no clue what this game was. It was Christmas, half of us were on sugar highs, why the fuck not?

"Everyone get in a circle!" He cheered victoriously, dashing out of the room. We followed his orders quickly enough, though it turned more into an oval than anything else as there were so many of us crammed into one room of Peej's home. I glanced to each direction to see who I was next to.

To my right were Jack and Finn, hyper as always and wearing labeled jumpers. To my left was Charlie, bouncing on his heels in a way that made it clear he'd had too much sugar that day. Or perhaps he just needed a wee?

Just as I was opening my mouth to ask him, Chris ran back in, pumping his fist into the air triumphantly.

"I found mistletoe!" He said enthusiastically. My heart dropped so low I swear it was beating in my shoes. I peered around me, though obviously no one else found a simple mistletoe kiss quite so daunting. I had to be the only person in the UK over fourteen who'd never kissed anyone before, not even once. My pulse was so loud in my ears that I almost couldn't hear Chris and PJ explaining the rules.

"...It's a game called _Mistletag _Chris and I came up with when we first met," Their host was saying.

" The basic idea," Added Chris helpfully, "Is that you pass two spriggs of mistletoe around in a circle while music plays, and when it stops, the two holding them have to kiss."

"It's like spin the bottle," Finished PJ. "Except more... Christmas-y."

The game started with the odds in my favor- first, Jack and Finn actually ended up with them in their hands and had to awkwardly peck each other on the cheek, to roars of laughter and Ian shreiking in the corner- "This is wrong on _so _many levels!"

Then, Charlie and Alex.

And on it went- Felix and Marzia- "AWWWWWWWWWW!"- Ian and Anthony-laughter, and Phil screeching "It's canon!" Over the noise. But then...

Phil and I were holding the mistletoe. I felt my face go bright scarlet and blurted out the first thing I could to prolong the moment when his lips would be on mine, the moment I'd probably trip and tackle him onto the floor or sneeze in his mouth.

"Okay, confession time," I said suddenly, cutting off Tyler and Troye's childish "OOOOOHHH"s and kissing noises. "So... This is going to be my first kiss... ever," I muttered. The room was suddenly embarrassingly filled with adorable aw's, and I mentally facepalmed. Of all the things I could have said...

From across the oval-circle-ameoba-shaped-thingy, Phil's eyes widened.

"Wait," He shouted over the crowd, which immediately quieted quite a bit. "You've _never _been kissed?!" I shook my head abashedly.

He took a few steps forward, so that he was but inches from me.

"Then Merry Christmas, I guess," He said mischeviously, and pressed his lips onto mine.

Nothing had ever felt so good, I was sure of it. There was no way anything felt even close to the feeling of kissing Phil Lester. He snaked his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss as I wound my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

We must have smooched even longer than I thought, and when we broke away, everything was silent.

Then Chris let out a loud whoop.

"WOOOOOOO-HOO!" He shreiked, making us both jump. "I was starting to think you two were going to keep up that _'we're only friends' _nonsensical little act forever!" And he started to clap. He was soon joined by everybody else, until the whole building seemed to shake with their applause.

"Oh, shut up!" He laughed, planting a warm peck on my cheek that said everything that needed to be said and holding me close in his arms.

Christmas was officially my new favorite holiday, because I loved Phil and by some miraculous event he loved me too.

And if anybody had a problem with us, we could always blame it on the mistletoe...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, what'd you think? BTW, sorry for not updating any of my stories so long, my tablet broke and I JUST got a new one for Christmas from my Dad. I added so many YouTubers in meh head, you could only see a couple. I hope you liked it, and have a very merry, completely all inclusive non-offensive winter holiday!<strong>_

_**Love You, Love You! Please review!**_

_**P.S. ZOELLA WROTE A BOOK! READ IT NOW IT"S AWESMAZINGLICIOUS AND IT'S CALLED GIRL ONLINE AND OMFG IT'S AWESOME *EXPLODES* ASJKFL I CAAAAAAAAN'T**_

_**P.S.S. Phan is love Phan is life fuck you if you think otherwise!**_


End file.
